


A Phoenix Rising

by Jibrille



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibrille/pseuds/Jibrille
Summary: Logan slowly drew his hand down her soft cheek. Her skin was burning, so hot that he felt his fingertips tingle after his hand barely brushed her face. Her pull was oddly magnetic, and his adamantium-coated bones leaned towards her presence, physically drawing him in. Was this really Jean? His every sense told him that yes, indeed, this was the Jean he loved, and yet she was also another Jean altogether. Even with eyes closed and deep in sleep, Jean was complete as she had never been before; the change radiated from her silent form.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	A Phoenix Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I don't own the characters, Marvel does, and dang I wish they had a little more say on the X-Men III movie. It didn't make any sense! This is my attempt to "rewrite" the movie starting at the Medical Lab incident. Everything prior to that incident is the same as in the movie, and most of the Medical Lab scene is the same (but with added pr0n).

Logan slowly drew his hand down her soft cheek. Her skin was burning, so hot that he felt his fingertips tingle after his hand barely brushed her face. Her pull was oddly magnetic, and his adamantium-coated bones leaned towards her presence, physically drawing him in. Was this really Jean? His every sense told him that yes, indeed, this was the Jean he loved, and yet she was also another Jean altogether. Even with eyes closed and deep in sleep, Jean was complete as she had never been before; the change radiated from her silent form. When Logan first met her, it seemed like so long ago now, he saw the embers of a flame burning inside, dampened down by her sense of responsibility to the Professor, her love for Scott, and perhaps even a desire to fit in. After all, she was one of the rare ones who could completely blend in with the humans.

Except for those embers in her eyes. They called to him from the moment he first saw her face. Burning eyes surrounded by firey red hair.

A potent combination.

 _Something woke her. But she has to be controlled_.

Logan's anger at the Professor's actions grew. Much like his body had been used as a sick experiment for the "betterment of mankind", the Professor had also used Jean for the "betterment of mutants" by transforming her into his idea of a proper level so that her power didn't make her a freak. And, like Logan, Jean did not know precisely what had been done to her. A part of her had been sealed and locked behind years of false barriers, 

_You know, sometimes when you cage the beast, the beast gets angry._

Did Xavier believe himself to be so above the other mutants that he felt free to change the mind and conduct of another? The mind of a woman who had loved him like a father? Logan's sense of the ever moral Charles Xavier was shaken.

"Jean," he whispered, his voice broken.

This woman before him, was she the one he had fallen so quickly and absolutely for when he had first met up with this screwed up team of misfits? Or was it the Jean inside, this Phoenix, that he had fallen in love with? Which was real and which but a shadow? Or was it somewhere in between? He knew she had feelings for him, that had been clear from the first moment. Her longing glances, her touches, her sighs, even her kiss at the camp. That kiss she couldn't seem to stop even as she tried to force herself to walk away; those feelings had been real even if she had pushed them back. 

Now he wondered why she had fought their mutual desire; were her emotions blocked by Charles? After all, he had groomed her as his saintly telepathic prodigy.

It wouldn't surprise him if Xavier wanted her to end up with the "Good Guy", who was by his definition the anointed heir apparent, Scott Summers. Scott who was currently missing. What had happened to Scott? His glasses were still in the pocket of his jacket, hanging on the other side of the lab. There had been no sign of him at the lake, and he couldn't imagine that the righteous bastard wouldn't be latched onto Jean's hand this very moment if he had found her. Undoubtedly, Scott would be the one sitting in this medical lab, breathing in joy at Jean's miraculous rebirth.

Instead here he was, the one she hadn't chosen, estatic she was alive but refusing to beg for scraps any longer.

Logan mirrored what she had once done to him in this same room, his touch slowly moved along her arm, her skin softer than he remembered and still so hot that he dared not touch her as he longed to do worried he would burn so brightly that no healing factor could ever restore him. Everything about her was different. Her hair was long and free and a deeper complex red, she was changed from when he had last seen her. When he had first spotted Jeannie on the edge of the lake, she looked like a mermaid just washed up on the shore. He wondered if her eyes would be fiery and golden, like the sun, if she opened them now? Would they reflect the changes inside that he could feel emanating from her skin? If only those eyes would open.

"Jean," breathing her name yet again, almost a moan. Her brightness and warmth seemed to make this real, despite the distinct dreamlike quality of the past hour he had spent at her side since the professor left the room. Why had the professor felt it safe to leave him behind with his precious Jean? Was it perhaps because Charles knew that Logan was the only person in the entire facility who might be able to stop a "whole" Jean if she was as angry as he was at the barriers that had been put up against her power these past decades?

Logan's hand had moved back up to her cheek when she finally stirred, stretching like a house cat in a patch of sunlight. She moved her hand up to remove the sensors from her chest, and his eyes couldn't help but follow that hand. She seemed not at all surprised to be in the med lab, with him at her side. Did she not remember any of what happened on Alkali Lake?

"Jean?"

Her eyes burned, no mere embers any longer but indeed a raging fire. Every flicker of that flame was directed at him. This was his Jeanie. Any doubts were gone. Burned away.

She purred his name, "Logan..."

Obviously she remembered him. That was a good sign. He couldn't help but continue to stare at her face, and, a little lower...

"Logan, you're making me blush," she smiled.

He actually found himself at a loss for words for the first time in his (admittedly short) memory, and he tried is best to tamp down the surging heat in his body as she slowly, carefully, with every intention of keeping his gaze trained on her eyes and not her chest, removed rest of the sensors.

He managed to get out, "Are you reading my thoughts...?"

She smiled. "I don't have to."

Her heat enveloped him, it was palatable, and all the questions, all the Hows, and Whys, and Wheres disappeared in a flicker of fire on his senses. Questions could wait.

"It's okay," she was whispering, uncurling her body from the table and sitting up to wrap her arms around his body. Her nipples were erect under the thin black tank top, and her underwear rode low on her hips. Her pull was overwhelming, the invitation was clear.

Logan leaned forward and found her meeting him halfway, her tongue tasting his. He took in a deep breath and moved forward, leaning into her figure, her legs creeping up to curl around his back. Aching, his body was already ready for her, and had been since she had purred his name. She crawled up onto him, pressing her groin to his erection, moving her already damp center against him through the cloth of his jeans and her underwear, and hooking her legs around his back. He felt her sharp nails clawing at his back, desperately trying to pull him closer towards her. It wasn't close enough, and she reached down between their legs to cup his balls, frantically rubbing him through the fabric as her tongue danced with his. 

The beast within him roared, arching to meet her, not able to get close enough. There was too much clothing between them, he had waited so long for this, believing it to be impossible after her death, and even before that because of her loyalty to Scott. His every fantasy had led back to Jean, and reality was surpassing his hopes of what she would be like without her inhibitions. She finally had given in to what he knew they both had wanted for so long.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, now dark with passion. Her hair streamed back from her face, lifted up by the static energy that poured from her body. They were both gasping, clinging to each other.

"Jean," Logan growled out, "Are you sure this is what you want? The last time I saw you, I wasn't getting exactly the feeling that you wanted this. Is this just a pity fuck for the consolation prize?"

Jean didn't deny anything from the past, she just smiled that incredibly feral smile at him again.

"Logan," she murmured, "I've always wanted you. You know that. From the first time I saw you, I wanted you. Now I realize that it's finally okay for me to give in to that desire. Why shouldn't I? I wasn't able to see you clearly before, it was as if you were standing behind curtain -- suddenly that curtain is gone."

She pressed closer to him again, and started nibbling on his neck, slowly creeping up with kisses until he felt her small sharp teeth nibble at his earlobe, sending a bolt of sheer sensation straight into his groin. He let his eyes close and took a breath in slowly, trying to gather his thoughts.

"But what about Sc.." he trailed off as her finger came up to his lips, which was quickly replaced by a lengthy kiss, and the pressure of her hand at his zipper.

"Please don't say his name, Logan," she finally said as she broke the kiss. "I will explain everything soon. For now, please, make me feel alive again? You are the only one who does this to me; I feel like I am burning...."

"You are burning, your skin is so hot," his hands traveled over her bare arms and legs, pulling her closer. He was done being noble, he asked about the other man. Who was he to refuse what she was so obviously eager to give? Questions about Cyclops, Xavier, and everyone else could wait.

"They are probably watching us," he warned her, "The Professor has you on surveillance."

"Let them watch," she laughed at the thought, and he buried his face against her shoulder. "He's not going to stop me again from being me. Never again."

"God, I missed you, Jeannie..."

Her hand stopped fumbling with his zipper, and without even blinking she caused his belt to snap open and fly off. Her hands were still buried in his thick wavy hair as his zipper started it's descent. His length sprang out as soon as the pants were down, and he thanked god that underwear had never been his favorite thing as her hand slid down to take his shaft in her hand. Her thumb ran up the thick length, stroking the satiny skin and pausing to dip into the clear liquid at the top, swirling it around and stroking the wetness around the head. Logan's breath sped up, and he found himself thrusting himself into her hand.

His hand crept to her pants and his thumb found her and he began rubbing against the spot with slow circles, matching her movements on him. She suddenly left her ministrations and Logan tried not to cry out as she freed him. She was interested in his shirt and had moved her hands under the edge of his tank, her fingers creeping up his flat stomach and trailing to the path of thick hair that either led down to his groin or up to his chest. She seemed more interested in his chest at the moment. She was pulling his outer and inner shirts completely off and leaning her head forward to rub her silky newly long hair against his coarse chest. She took one of his nipples into her mouth, tasting it with her teeth, and he found himself thrusting his hand harder against her . They groaned at the same time, and he knew he had to get her pants off. And his. As soon as possible.

"Jean," his voice was gravelly and desperate, "Clothes -- let's get the clothes off..."

She pushed him away and started stripping off her pants, and quickly divested herself of her small black tank. Her breasts were firm and high, just as he had expected, with taught brown nipples aching for his kisses. He stood there, hair mussed, in his jeans and shoes, his dick pointing him towards her, his balls heavy and ready. She leaned back against the table bed, and started stroking her own breasts with one hand, the other slipping down between her legs, mimicking his touch, enticing him.

"Hurry," she encouraged, "Logan, hurry... I'm burning. Please, Logan...."

His shoes were kicked off within a moment but he paused before taking off his jeans. Her eyes seemed to appreciate his body, though god only knew why. Her pretty boy Scott had been more what the girls and women around the school seemed to dream of. Tall, built lean like a swimmer, perfect hair, a cleanly shaven face... smooth. Whereas he knew he was scarred, hairy, stocky, and generally scary to most women he seemed to meet. Most of the female students, other than Rogue and Storm, seemed to be extremely wary of the beastly Wolverine.

"You're beautiful, Logan," Jean breathed, her face flushing, her eyes following the trail down to his well-endowed equipment. Her tongue peeked out for a moment, and he saw her bite her lower lip. "How could I have not seen it before...?" she wondered aloud, and her hands reached for him, welcoming him to walk towards her.

Logan felt unsteady, looking at the glorious goddess before him with her arms stretched out and completely at east with her nudity. Her hair was lifted up by her power, she seemed to be floating, the air glowed around her and he noticed that all the computers in the area were on the fritz, blinking and beeping. He knew the Professor would be here soon, alerted immediately by the equipment if not by the intense energy that Jean was putting out to pull him to her. She looked like a red-gold goddess, she was beyond human, beyond mutant.

He couldn't resist her if he tried. The Wolverine that he really was gave up on taking off his clothes and stalked to her, pulling her lightweight body onto his, and thrusting into her without any additional preamble. Jean shouted as he finally entered her, sliding easily into her wetness, and she clenched her muscles around him, bringing him completely within her heat. Logan burned. He picked her up and carried her towards the wall, and pressed her up against it, one hand firmly holding her rear and the other releasing his blades which he dug into the thick metal wall of the room to hold them both up as he slammed into her. 

She ground against him, digging her hands into his shoulders and drawing blood, her lips locked against his. The rhythm of her tongue matched his thrusts and although he cringed at the biting pain at first, as it started to quickly heal he realized it only enhanced his pleasure. 

"Logan, GOD, Logan..." she cried, trying to reach her pinnacle. "Please, please, oh fuck, please..."

"Nice girls shouldn't say 'fuck'," he whispered in her ear, then proceeded to lick the soft shell of her ear down to the lobe. She pressed her breasts into his chest, begging him to kiss her there.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm sick of being a 'nice girl'," she whispered back, groaning as his tongue hit one of her pleasure points. 

Pounding started against the heavy steel door of the laboratory. Faintly through the thick steel walls he could hear the professor shouting for them to open the door, his sensitive hearing picked up the muted "Logan, open this door immediately!"

Logan sped up, he wanted them to come down together, and she laughed.

"We're FUCKING, Charles," she yelled back at the door, "Go away!"

"Kitty," Logan heard someone say, maybe Bobby, "She can open the door from the inside."

Logan noticed that Jean was growing hotter inside, to the point where it almost was too painful to continue to thrust into her. He pulled back and looked at her face, and her eyes were angry, that unearthly glow he had noticed before enveloped her.

"Hurry," she said urgently, and dug her nails into him again, much harder this time, blood started running down his arms. The beast was rallied once again and Wolverine began bucking against her hips, his head buried against her neck and the hot metallic taste of blood flowed in his mouth as he bit her a little too hard. That bite seemed to push her over the edge, and he felt her fiery orgasm, burning his skin as he finally let go himself, blessedly cooling down the both of them. Jean and Logan both panted and stared into each other's eyes, still joined.

"Goddamn, Jeannie, what the hell is going on?" he ground out, sated now and his brain finally starting to take in the wrongness -- of her, of everything.

She kissed him again softly, a gentle kiss this time, her eyes back to normal and her hair looking less like a cloud and more like the Jean he remembered.

"Logan, you are just going to have to trust me. We need to get out of here, I can explain more later. We can't stay near Charles anymore, he wants to destroy me."

Remembering Xavier's words earlier about placing blocks in Jean's mind, he frowned and slowly let her slide down his body and onto the ground where she stood still staring into his eyes. Along with the fire he saw a deep pain, a pain that mirrored his own.

"'Course, Jeannie, I'll follow you wherever you want to go, to hell and back if I had to."

Her eyes closed and she whispered, "Kitty is coming. I won't be able to hold her back. We need to get out of here."

He zipped up his pants and threw his shirt and shoes on as quickly as possible, as Jean covered up herself with the skimpy clothing she had on earlier.

"We'll have to find you some clothes," he smiled at her.

"We'll go shopping," she laughed, sounding almost like the Jean he remembered, "after we get out of here."

Logan grabbed his jacket from the corner of the room, shrugging it on and trying to ignore the glasses in the pocket. 

"She's made her choice, her real choice," he thought to himself, trying to ward off the guilt.

"I may not be able to get you out of here, not right away," Jean said into his thoughts, he realized her mouth had not spoken the words, "I'll meet you at the lake, I'll speak to you once I am safe and tell you where to go."

"What's stopping me from going with you?" he wondered, trying to send his thoughts in her direction.

At that moment, Kitty faded into view through the door.

"Wolverine, why didn't you open the door? The Professor said it was locked from the inside...." Kitty's voice trailed off as she looked at Jean, who, despite her limited clothing looked as normal as possible. 

"Um, hi Dr. Grey... are you OK?" Kitty managed.

"I'm fine, Kitty, better than fine!" Jean smiled, and Logan realized that if she had smiled that way at the Professor or Scott they would instantly realize that Jean was up to something, but Kitty was naive and didn't expect anything from such a legendary well-respected person like Dr. Jean Grey.

The door slid open and the professor rolled into the room, eyeing the broken equipment and noticing the psychic signature of two people who had just engaged in wild sex. He likely also sensed the difference in Jean, and his eyes narrowed.

"Jean, my dear, let me help you..." he began.

"Charles, I think you helped me enough. I no longer need your tinkering in my head...." Jean growled at him, her eyes turning black and her hair becoming a halo around her once more. The glow Logan had witness returned, and quickly grew into enveloping flames, covering every inch of her body. The heat in the room grew unbearable, and Logan pulled back towards the wall as his skin started to char.

"Phoenix, then," Xavier offered, "Why won't you let me help you...?"

"Don't you dare call me by that name! You have no right, you are the one that sealed me so that I was only half of myself," her fury increased, and she rose off the ground into the air.

Logan's question as to why he couldn't go with her was finally answered with a whisper, "Logan, you can't fly with me... But I will call for you soon."

Suddenly a fireball flashed past leaving smoke and the smell of burnt flesh behind, but not her flesh... instead the skin of those guarding the door trying to prevent her from leaving. But she was gone. No lock could hold her back. The caged bird was finally free.

He saw Rogue in the hallway drop to the floor just in time, along with Bobby who was suddenly encased in ice and shielding Rogue before the flames could touch them.

"Logan, what have you done?" Xavier shouted. 

"Nothing that she didn't want me to do," Logan groused back, offended. "What did you do to her that she was so eager to get the hell outta here?"

"I told you what was done, and the reasons behind it. Now that you have seen what she can do, do you not understand?"

"What did she do?" Logan wanted to know, "Escape before you could fuck with her head again? She chose me, and then she chose to get out. It's none of your goddamn business."

"She _chose_ Scott," the professor disagreed, "and now Scott is heavily injured. She almost killed him and then left him for dead. I wonder if you would still be alive, if not for your extrordinary healing powers?"

That stopped Wolverine. "Cyke is back? Since when?"

"We were attending to him when all the alarms for this room started going off. He was found by a hiker at Alkali lake, almost sucked dry of his life."

"Show me," Logan ordered, stalking out of the room. Rogue leapt up and hugged him as soon as he walked out the door.

"Are you ok, Logan? What on earth happened in there?" she wanted to know.

Logan took in the scene. The other students in the hallway were not in horrible condition, just singed hair and clothing, one had a burned arm.

"Sorry, kid, now's not the time. Where the hell did they put Scott? And, Kitty," he called over his shoulder, "Can you get these kids to the infirmary?"

Bobby stood up as well, still encased in ice, a bizarre walking human popsicle. Logan wondered how exactly Bobby had come up with this technique --- was it a way of getting closer to Rogue without her hurting him? Best not to think about things like that, Logan realized, and shook the thought from his head.

"This way," Bobby said, taking Rogue's hand and leading them down the hallway.

Logan heard the professor's wheels roll out from the room and then the quiet voice of him speaking to the ailing students., but Logan blocked out the words and walked rapidly behind Bobby, pushing his way to the front once they reached the room and pounding in the code to open the door.

Pale and wan, almost skeletal, a figure laid on the bed, it's head wrapped in bandages, especially over the eyes. It was definitely Scott. He was hooked up to all sorts of medical equipment, and an IV slowly dripped fluid into his arm.

"Cyke," his voice was strained, and he walked towards the bed and then said again, "Cyke?"

Scott's body, so healthy that morning, shook as if with extreme age, and he seemed to sit up. His voice was frail too, but he managed, "Logan. You have to help me save her...."

"Save her? Save who?" Logan was incredulous.

"Jean," Scott whispered, "She's insane. She's changed. She tried to kill me and I barely got away. Her power is so immense..."

"She seemed fine to me." Logan was having trouble reconciling the passionate Jean of only moments before with someone who could have caused the sight before his eyes. He could understand Jean giving into passion and finally fucking him, but he also knew that she loved Scott and would always love Scott. It was a part of who she was and he had loved that about her, even if it meant he had to give her up. Had she really changed that much?

He remembered the dark eyes, the fireball... her fingers digging channels into his skin until it bled. Pleasure in pain.

Logan reached into his pocket took out the glasses, then pressed them into Scott's hands. Scott clenched his hands around Logan's hand with surprising strength, preventing him from pulling his hand back.

"Bring her back," Scott said firmly.

"Get better, Scott," was all Logan could offer. He turned and walked out of the room, past the Professor, past Rogue who reached out for him with her gloved hands.

He kept walking.

"Where are you going, Logan?" said Charles' voice in his head.

"Where do you think? I'm going to her. My place is with her," he thought back.

The professor sighed in his thoughts, "You are making a mistake, Logan. You have no idea. You have no idea what is upon us now."

"Then it's my mistake to make, isn't it Chuck?" was Logan's final thought to Xavier has the doors to the exit of the laboratory slammed behind him.


End file.
